


Let's Talk

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, F/F, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M, a little fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a day for ice skating and Jo finally decides to confront Charlie about how she always leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that it's mid-december and i havent had a fic of jo and charlie yet. well, hope you enjoy! let me know what you thought

“Wooooo! Look at me!” Charlie called as she zipped across the frozen lake. Cas grabbed Dean’s arm for support, his feet slipping all over the place.

“Dean. I don’t like this.”

“It’s alright, Cas. I got you. I won’t let you fall.” Dean said reassuringly. He winced as Cas’s grip on him tightened as Charlie skated past them with Jo right on her heels.

Cas’s blue eyes stared at Dean in fright. “Dean, please.”

Dean pulled him close and kissed him. “Alright.” he said as he slowly steered Cas back to the bank of the lake where Sam and Jess were lounging.

When Cas sat down next to Jess she tossed her arm around him and squeezed. Dean grabbed a beer from his brother and plopped down next to Cas. He reached for Cas’s hand, “I think once you really start ice skating you’ll really like it.”

Cas shook his head. “I’m never doing that again. Why would anyone in their right minds want to skate over frozen water that could crack?”

Dean only laughed and kissed Cas on the cheek before turning to watch Jo and Charlie. Jo skated straight for Charlie only swerving at the last second. Charlie turned to do the same thing, but right as she was about to swerve Jo grabbed her hands and the two started spinning in fast circles. After that they held onto each other and danced across the lake.

“They’re really good.” Cas commented.

Sam smirked, “Those two have been ice skating since they were old enough to walk. Hey, Dean, you remember that one winter when they kept hustling people.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled, “The two of them pretended they couldn’t skate and when someone came over to laugh at them they challenged them to a contest. The losers who made fun of them were pretty decent skaters, but they were nothing compared to Charlie and Jo.”

“I remember they did flips and Charlie would catch Jo. And those guys, oh man, their jaws were on the floor, they were so shocked.” Sam said, “How much did Jo and Charlie make?”

“It was a lot.” replied Dean. “I think maybe almost a thousand over the whole winter.”

“Did they really do that?” Jess asked.

“Oh yeah.” Sam said reaching for another beer. “And that wasn’t the first or last time. You do not want to be on the opposite end of a deal with those two.”

On the ice, Jo smiled at Charlie. They slowed down so that they were now making lazy laps around the lake, holding hands. “I’ve missed this.” Jo said.

“Yeah, me too.”

They waved at Sam, Dean, Jess, and Cas when they passed them. They had to duck a bit to avoid the snow Dean threw. Jo glanced at Charlie almost shyly. “You aren’t going to just ditch me again are you?”

When they were teens Jo and Charlie had started dating. It was the best thing. They were both so happy. But then one day Charlie had to leave without an explanation, leaving Jo behind with a broken heart. Several years late when Jo thought she was finally over her Charlie showed up back in town. Without a second thought Jo let her back into her life, and it was wonderful again. It was as if no time had passed. That lasted for maybe three months before Charlie had to disappear. The next time she showed up Jo refused to talk to her, and soon after she appeared she vanished. Before Charlie had a chance to show up again Jo had moved with her mom to Bobby’s house several towns over and Jo hadn’t seen her since, at least not until this year.

Charlie tried for a smile, “I want to.”

Jo pulled her hand from Charlie’s, seeing right through her smile. “But you can’t.” She kicked off and skated ahead of the redhead.

Charlie caught up to her and grabbed her hand. “Jo, let me talk to you.”

Jo spun around so fast that Charlie slipped and fell. Jo didn’t even try to catch her or help her up. “Let you talk? Charlie, I have given you chances to talk. That first time you left I called you for a week before my mother made me stop. When you came back I begged you to tell me why you had left. Even after that I called you after you were gone. Over and over again. You have had your chances to talk. I don’t even know why I let you back in to my life this time. It was a mistake.” With that Jo skated away.

Charlie watched from where she had fallen as Jo reached the bank and threw off her skates to pull on her boots before storming off. When Charlie skated back to the others they asked what had happened and all Charlie could think to say was, “She just wanted to take a walk.”

They all headed back to their homes after that. Charlie to Dean and Cas’s with them and Jess and Sam back to Mary’s. When they got to the house Charlie took a shower before curling up under the covers of the guest room she and Jo had been sharing. She tried going to sleep and forgetting the way Jo’s eyes shimmered with tears right before she stormed off, but it was no good.

Jo was right. Charlie had had tons of opportunities to talk about everything and she had taken none of them. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. Why hadn’t she just talked to Jo about everything?

Charlie sighed and kicked the covers off. She knew why she had never talked to Jo before. It was because she didn’t want her involved in this crazy life of hers where she was always on the lookout and always on the run. That was not the kind of life Charlie wanted for Jo. Charlie climbed out of bed and padded down the hall to the front door, a blanket in one hand. On the porch she slumped onto the bench, wrapped herself up with the blanket and looked up at the stars.

“It’s a nice night tonight. You can really see the stars.” a voice said from the shadows.

Charlie smiled, “If you think this is seeing the stars you should see them from the woods where there aren’t any buildings for miles.”

Charlie watched the shadows as Jo walked closer. She climbed the steps and slowly sat down next to Charlie. “Sorry for storming off earlier.”

Charlie lifted an arm so that Jo could wrap up in the covers too. “It’s alright. You weren’t wrong.”

Jo glanced at Charlie carefully. “Charlie, I love you. I always have, but I can’t take losing you again.”

“I love you too.” Charlie said, threading their fingers together. “I never want to leave you.”

“Then don’t.”

Charlie stared at Jo who had all her defenses down at the moment. Jo stared back, afraid of what Charlie would say next. The longer Charlie stared at her the more one thought raced through her mind. _I don’t want to leave her. I want to be with her forever._

“Do I have one last chance to talk to you?” Charlie asked.

A small smile touched Jo’s lips, “Yeah. Let’s talk.”

And Charlie told her everything. She explained all about her childhood and her absent parents and why she had always left. She told Jo about why she was always on the run and about why she kept living this way. Jo listened quietly, not saying anything. Her eyes grew wide the more Charlie talked. When Charlie was finally done they sat there in silence. Charlie waited anxiously for Jo to say something, but Jo stayed quiet, processing everything she had just been told.

“Jo?” Charlie asked quietly.

Jo looked up from her lap at the redhead sitting next to her. She threw her arms around Charlie’s neck and pressed their lips together. Charlie quickly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jo’s waist and pulling her close.

When they broke apart Jo smiled at the way Charlie’s glasses were askew. “Let me come with you.”

“What?” Charlie asked incredulously.

Jo reached out and fixed Charlie’s glasses. “Let me come with you. I’ll live the same life as you and we can be together.”

“But it’s a crazy life. No on in their right mind would do this.”

Jo pulled Charlie close and kissed her lightly. “I don’t care. I want to be with you. It’ll be like ice skating. We’ll dance together over the frozen water, and if that water cracks then at least we’ll be together.”

Charlie smiled and their lips clashed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. Sorry it wasn't extremely light and cute, i don't know what was happening while i was writing but let me know if you have anything you want to say about it


End file.
